Superstitious
by NothingIWontGive
Summary: Roy, Ed, and Havoc have to hunt down the Blair Witch murderer. The murderer that takes the teeth and tongue of the victim and sends it to the family. But they're in the Witches' domain, the woods. Who knows who will die next


**Woohoo! I'm on a rool today! I got chapter 7 of Possession typed up, this new story posted, and a beta project from another user and her story. WOO! I deserve a cookie ;D**

**Anyway, yes, I'm crazy and have started a new story. Because everyone knows how GREAT I am with updating multi-chapter stories -sarcasm- But this one might be about 2-3 chapters. Depends on how I write it.**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

><p>Roy never thought this mission would get like this. Edward was the first one to disappear, and the chances of him being alive are slim to none. Havoc is ready to shoot whoever, or whatever, is out there that would dare hurt Ed. The only reason they're convinced Ed is hurt or dead? Havoc woke up in the middle of the night to screams.<p>

"_Help! Help me! Colonel!" The blond screamed as the shadow loomed over his tiny frame. His breath was ragged with fear, and his vocal chords were starting to hurt from all the screaming. It was all because he tripped over the pile of rocks. It felt like so long ago, when, in reality, it had been a mere hour and a half ago. _

_The clouds had covered the full moon for a matter of minutes in the woods. The group of three, lead by Mustang and Ed bringing up the rear, paused, letting Ed catch up while the moon was covered. There was a muffled thump and the clatter of rocks. Ed had tripped over one of the small piles. As the clouds passed the moon, the adults in the group turned and watched Ed stand back up and dust himself off._

"_Sorry." He muttered to the group, hurrying the rest of the way. The group started walking again, trying to find the cabin the mission report mentioned. After walking for awhile, the clouds covered the moon again, and by the time they blew over, Ed was gone._

"_Havoc! Mustang!" Ed screamed. He squirmed, trying to loosen the bonds that held him tight to the tree. The shadow leaned down, face to face with him, making him instantly fall silent, except for the whimpers and he tried to shy away from the black hood. A fist was raised, and Ed's jaw exploded in pain from the impact of the punch. Blood dribbled down his chin as he spat the metallic taste out of his mouth. Before he could react, the shadow tenderly wiped away most of the blood from Ed's chin. It turned and a blue transmutation light flashed. When it had died down the shadow walked away, leaving Ed behind, bound to a tree with an aching jaw, and scared out of his mind._

"Colonel, we have to find him-"

Roy sighed, cutting Havoc off. "We can't. The mission comes first. After we catch this murderer, I'll do everything I can to find him. But... just not now. Not when the Führer is at my neck like this. If we go off and search, and this murderer happens to get away... Let's just say, it won't be pretty. For any of us."

Havoc took a long drag of his cigarette and repositioned his rife on his back. Havoc wasn't nearly as great of a shot as Riza, but he was good, if he had to say so himself.

"But still. What if the Blair Witch got him? Then we could hit two birds with one stone, per say." By Blair Witch, Havoc meant the murderer. The one the Füher had sent them to take into custody. The order was 'shoot to kill' if need be.

The Blair Witch has kidnapped and murderer military officials, sending the family a small pouch that contained the officer's tounge and teeth, all of them covered in blood. Whether the Witch new Ed was apart of the military or not, which, most likely, they did know because of him screaming "Colonel" the other night.

Havoc sighed in defeat at the memory of the screams. They sounded terrified, which was so unlike Ed. He was practically screaming bloody murder. Havoc just wanted to find the Blair Witch, or whoever would make his young co-worker scream like that.

the Colonel stopped abruptly, making Havoc almost walk into him.

"Uh, Boss...?"

Mustang seemed frozen in spot, his shoulders tense and his hands curled into fists. Havoc only saw him like this when he was pissed beyond belief, or something had happened to one of his subordinates. This might've have been a mixture of both. Havoc looked over the Colonel's shoulder. On the ground sat a small, blood-soaked pouch tied at the top with a thin rope. Havoc looked over at the colonel. His expression was unreadable as he reached down and gas the rope a tug, releasing the bundle. Havoc recoiled, and Mustang grimaced. Inside the bundle, there was a tongue, twelve teeth, most likely the top and bottom six, and blood. A lot of blood. Mustang and Havoc had the same thought. These were Ed's.

The sun shone through the trees as Ed stared blankly at the trees, lost in thought. The shadow hadn't come back for him. Yet. The last time Ed had saw it, it had kidnapped him, tied him to a tree, punched him, took his blood, and transmuted something. That means that the shadow wasn't the actual Blair 'Witch', more like a wanted murderer that had adopted the name. A murderer that hunted military officials... This wasn't looking do great for Ed. He tested the ropes that bound his wrists. They still held fast, and were too far apart to do any transmutations. He signed and leaned his head against the tree. Maybe he should try calling the Colonel again. His jaw was still sore from the shadow's punch, and his voice was weak and raspy when he had tried it the day before. He scowled. These woods were so vast it was highly unlikely that Mustang and Havoc would just happen to run into him.

The trees started to rustle, and foot steps could be heard snapping twigs and disturbing the leafs and bushes. Ed instantly because wary. Mustang and Havoc wouldn't be that noisy. Was the murderer coming back? Why in broad daylight?

"Who's there?" Ed rasped.

There was a muffled yelp and a women stumbled out of the undergrowth. She reminded Ed of Sheska, the former librarian who worked under the late Maes Hughes. The women had wire-framed glasses, and was wearing jeans and a turtle neck shirt with a color somewhere between a darker pink, and purple.

"Oh, hello!" She exclaimed, then got a confused look across her face. "Why are you tied to a tree?"

"Long story..." Ed coughed. Talking was too much of a strain. "Could you... untie me... Please?" He managed. The woman nodded eagerly.

"Of course!" She rushed over and started undoing the ropes around Ed's wrists. Before he could even stand, the women helped him up and started leading him back the way she had came.

"Where-"

"I'm taking you back to my boyfriend's cabin." She looked stopped and looked at Ed. "You look horrible! You must be hungry too! My boyfriend makes the bast dinners." She gushed. She talked and talked, and while she talked, Ed felt his world start to spin. He was dizzy from hunger and fatigue. He started to sway, then his vision was tipping sideways and he met the ground. He heard the woman stop abruptly and rush to his aid, but he was already blacking out.


End file.
